


Synchronicity

by shinysuicune



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chrollo is an arrogant fuckboy who gets a dose of unexpected feels, Fluff, Hisoka is Hisoka (horny), How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Mostly talking, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pillow Talk, Romance, Sexual Content, also featuring awkward proposals, the sex part is very brief and mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysuicune/pseuds/shinysuicune
Summary: Chrollo and Hisoka finally have a sweet little chat (and banter) about their newly discovered feelings for each other.





	Synchronicity

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have ever written that I have actually finished !! I think my desire to have more content for this pairing really out weighed my procrastination for once lol this wasn't originally suppose to be that fluffy, but it just ended up that way ?? I tried to incorporate some lines and nods from the manga, if you can spot them you get bonus points! lmao anyways, these two are my favs and I hope you guys enjoy this at least a little bit, I'm kinda nervous about posting my first fic, so please let me know what you think!

It was in the very early hours of the morning when Chrollo and Hisoka had decided to go to bed. Neither of them tired, but knowing they needed the rest all the same. Chrollo was surprised that Hisoka continued to roll into bed with him, despite him not making any sexual advances in the past week. It was rather odd, especially since he kept to his usual clinginess, still wrapping around Chrollo’s chest at night, or touching him anyway he could. 

They laid down next to each other, both trying desperately to find sleep and failing miserably. Chrollo looked over to Hisoka, who was lying on his side, bathed in the only light source in the room: a small table lamp, Chrollo kept on for reading. 

Hisoka’s hair was down, and more pink tinted than usual, looking recently dyed, and still wet from the shower. His makeup was also gone from his face. He looked tired, but younger than usual. He tightened his eyes, appearing as if he was in pain, like he had a headache. A rare expression it was: Hisoka in pain. 

“Are you going to keep staring at me, or are you going to sleep?” Hisoka had finally broken the tense silence that had been building between them. 

“You sound like you’re upset with me.” Chrollo replied.

“That’s because I am.”

“Oh, and what have I done to upset you?” 

Hisoka opened his eyes and looked over at Chrollo, who was also illuminated by the side lamp. His jet-black hair was still slicked back. “I will shower in the morning,” Chrollo had said before they decided to settle down. Hisoka tried to produce an expression of mild annoyance, but to Chrollo it looked endearing. 

“I am upset, because I’m starting to realize that after I kill you,” Hisoka began, as he placed his hands to cradle Chrollo’s face, “I will never know a pleasure as euphoric again.” He voiced it seductively, but Chrollo knew he was just acting dramatic. He was being playful. 

“Are you trying to say you’ve changed your mind about killing me?” 

“I’m trying to say that I might like playing with you a lot longer than I anticipated.” 

His lips hovered close, but made no real effort to connect.

“Or that you might like playing more than the pay off?” 

Chrollo didn’t want to sound too hopeful, but he really had no desire to fight Hisoka if he didn’t have to. 

“Don’t kill the mood.” Hisoka sighed, putting his hands down and backing away slightly. It seemed they were both taking in the other’s presence. 

“Well, I am equally as upset with you.”

“And why is that? You know I’m gonna win?” A lick of interest had come from Hisoka’s voice, and it made Chrollo smile just a little. 

“No. It’s just that lately your presence has been less and less... disgusting to me. I’m having a hard time processing it.” He sounded genuinely confused, like an alien experiencing human contact for the first time. He couldn’t understand why he would enjoy such intimate company with Hisoka, of all people. 

Hisoka rolled his eyes, and flipped from his side to his back. It was an invitation for Chrollo to move closer to him, but Chrollo didn’t move. 

“If my presence is so disgusting, why do you choose to spend so much time in it?” 

“I don’t. I just go, and it follows.”

It was the truth. Hisoka was always the one to seek out Chrollo’s constant company. It seems he is an extremely needy individual, and for the past few years, he has decided that it is Chrollo that he needs. 

“Hmmm…I don’t seem to recall forcing you to actually talk to me. Or to go to bed with me.” Hisoka had a devious smile plastered on his face. It looked wrong being there without the makeup. 

“I must admit, I find you quite fascinating.” 

“Oh?”

“Disgusting things can be fascinating.... like spiders.” 

“Are you trying to tell me you fuck spiders?” Hisoka deadpanned. 

Chrollo let out a rare heavy laugh, and finally moved closer, placing himself almost half way on top of Hisoka, just so he could keep his face above him in full view. 

“Well, just one. An ex-spider, actually. His persistence to fight me is quite tiring, but I admire his determination.”

“Hmm....he sounds like a troublemaker.”

“He is.” 

Chrollo gave him a slow kiss, and Hisoka smiled into it, despite trying not to. They could feel each other’s hearts beat through their chests. Hisoka made a silent wish in the back of his mind that they would be synchronized forever, in a rhythmic dance. 

Chrollo rolled over after that to lie on his back, and both remained silent for a few minutes. Chrollo had thought Hisoka had finally fallen asleep and reached over to turn off the lamp, when he felt a stirring beside him. 

“You’re more talkative than usual.” Hisoka said into the warmth of the darkness that now surrounded their current bed. It confused Chrollo, because Hisoka often told him he talked too much. “For bed, I mean.” 

Ah. 

“Maybe, I am secretly starting to enjoy the banter.”

“You seem to be enjoying more and more things about me.... Just hearing you talk about it gets me… _so excited. _”__

__“Tell me about it.”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“Tell me about how I get you excited.”_ _

__Chrollo didn’t want to admit it, but a week without any sexual interaction was becoming worrisome, but only because it was suspicious. No other reasons. It wasn’t like he missed the sound of Hisoka moaning his name over and over, right? _Right?_ He rolled completely on top of Hisoka to stare at him as he crooned. __

____“I only have to look at you to get excited. Just thinking of you turns me on. Before it was just fighting you that did it for me, but lately...it’s _just you. _” He admitted, stroking Chrollo’s face and running his fingers through his hair. It was greasy, but Hisoka was too worked up to complain about it.___ _ _ _

______“Any specific thoughts?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Chrollo could feel Hisoka getting hard while talking about it. Chrollo wasn’t there just yet, but he didn’t mind waiting to stir his arousal from Hisoka’s breathy ramblings._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re powerful”. An obvious statement, but one Hisoka knew Chrollo liked to be reminded of, and one Hisoka would remind him of regardless. “The magical ability of thievery that no other man possesses. A power so strong you can steal anything and everything. If I wanted to be cheesy, I might even say you stole my heart.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Too bad, you never had one.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Chrollo stuck his face in the crook of Hisoka’s neck, and began rocking himself slowly on Hisoka, feeling his own erection grow through his cotton pants. He grabbed a bit too hard on Hisoka’s thigh, earning him a sharp nail in his shoulder. He could feel a slight trickle of blood. It would probably heal quickly. Just like the other ones._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You seem so sure of that, a while back I might even had agreed with you.” Hisoka whispered in his ear._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chrollo stopped moving at that, and lifted his face up to stare down at Hisoka, his dark eyes widened like a deer in headlights._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What are you saying?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t think there is any other man that makes me feel the way you do.” Hisoka was still whispering, and his face became a bit flushed. Chrollo would almost say he looked embarrassed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re only being sweet, because you’re horny.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______That must be it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re sweet on me even when I’m not.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What makes you say that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re a lot more...gentle than I ever ask for...”_ _ _ _ _ _

______It was Chrollo’s turn to get embarrassed now._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay, well maybe, we like each other more than we are willing to admit.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, I was never the one afraid to admit it.” Hisoka sounded absolutely delighted, with his golden eyes twinkling ever so slightly at Chrollo’s declaration._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chrollo gave him a hard kiss to the corner of his mouth, and began to move again.  
He began to pick up a faster pace. Hisoka was surprisingly quiet, only letting out a small moan involuntarily, before whispering in Chrollo’s ear:_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What if I feel like it’s maybe more than that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Chrollo stopped again. If he wasn’t so startled by Hisoka’s implication, he would have been frustrated with his horrible timing and unknowing (knowing?) intention to give him blue balls._ _ _ _ _ _

______“...What are you talking about?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you really find my aura disgusting?” Hisoka was attempting to change the subject quickly, but also sounded genuinely hurt, as if the question had been secretly bothering him since Chrollo brought it up. “Do you?” he asked again after receiving no immediate response. To Hisoka, it seemed as if Chrollo’s answer was an affirmative, and he didn’t want to share it, when he truth, Chrollo’s mind was still stuck on Hisoka’s original question. After, his brain finally caught up, he managed to choke out an answer._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Your aura is pretty nasty at times… and it tends to stay with you, but… right here? Right now? No, I would say the opposite, in fact.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______That seemed to relieve Hisoka of any anxiety, and his whole body seemed to loosen in a way that made Chrollo realize he wasn’t too good at paying attention to his partner’s tension. He wasn’t too good at paying attention to his partner in general, if he was being honest._ _ _ _ _ _

______Partner. The word bounced through his head for a bit, managing to hit all the walls of his brain, but always missing the fit of a perfect corner._ _ _ _ _ _

______“When I kill you, I want you to know.... that it would be the greatest honor of my life” Hisoka spoke so seriously, it snapped Chrollo out of any sort of trance he was in._ _ _ _ _ _

______“’Would’?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You said ‘when I kill you’ in the beginning of your statement, but then you said ‘it would be’.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Slip of the tongue, I suppose.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hisoka’s cheeks began blushing again, but his expression was one of confidence and assurance in his statement. Chrollo wondered how often he blushed from day to day, and if the only reason no one could ever see it was because of the thick coat of makeup that always painted his face. He hoped Hisoka didn’t blush often. He hoped it was only for him to see, saved for moments like these._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chrollo’s heart suddenly felt as if it expanded three sizes, and he couldn’t stop himself from the letting whatever flowery words would fly from his mouth in the heat of the moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Marry Me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hisoka let out a sweet sounding laugh, “at least I remembered the ‘would’ in my sentence.” He was practically in a giggle fit._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chrollo wasn’t laughing though. In fact, his face seemed sincere, and his voice was urgent when he repeated himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Marry Me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______There was a long pause after that. Hisoka’s eyes squinted slightly, scrutinizing his expression, but Chrollo’s face remained impassive._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you.... being serious?” he blinked fast._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I wouldn’t mind it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why would you want to marry me? Are you drunk, right now?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Chrollo had drunk a bit of liquor earlier that night, but he didn’t feel drunk. No, in fact, he was sure he wasn’t._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I will let you fight me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I have to marry you to get you to fight me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Chrollo never thought about it before, but he supposes Hisoka would probably marry him for the promise of a fight._ _ _ _ _ _

_______No, he wouldn’t. That’s stupid. Why would I want to marry him anyways? ____ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“If I can fight you, I will marry you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Chrollo couldn’t help the smirk that crept upon his face. He pressed closer, and grabbed Hisoka’s hand, intertwining their fingers. With their wrists sliding against each other, Hisoka could once again, feel their pulses synced as one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
